


Good Vibrations

by magicsophicorn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy wants to try something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 - Agents of SHIELD: Bobbi/Daisy - Vibrations - requested by swan_secrets

"Can I… try something new?"

Bobbi raised an eyebrow at that. There wasn't much they hadn't tried since this thing between them had started. She couldn't imagine what Daisy had in mind.

But Daisy had that earnest look that was impossible to refuse.

"Okay…"

Daisy bit her lip, her fingers skimming through Bobbi's folds, brushing over her clit.

Bobbi was about to make a comment about that not being new _at all_ , but then the vibrations started.

She was usually quiet during sex, but she couldn't stop the moan that fell from her lips.

She was dimly aware of Daisy slipping two fingers inside her, and then the vibrations were everywhere and it was too much and she was coming, and coming, and coming and coming… 

"S…stop!"

She had resisted torture and come out fighting, but right now her body was utterly incapacitated. Daisy's concerned face faded in and out of sight as she drifted on the edge of consciousness.

"Did I hurt you? Bobbi! Are you okay?"

"Not hurt, too good."

When her senses returned to her Daisy was brushing hair from her face, tender in a way they'd never been before, and Bobbi smiled up at her.

"Oh thank god! I thought I'd killed you!"

Bobbi laughed. She felt drunk, like her limbs were far away and everything was wonderful.

"Takes more than four consecutive orgasms in thirty seconds to kill me."

Daisy flopped down onto the bed beside her with a grin.

"Is that a challenge?"


End file.
